NCIS: Seattle
by Chaz746
Summary: Evelyn has been given a new assignment, only past secrets unravel making the job much harder.
1. Cast & Characters

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Donald P. Bellasario and CBS Studios. All I own is the plot and the original characters.**

NCIS: Seattle – Cast & Characters

Main Cast:

*NCIS Supervisory Special Agent Gregory Fallon portrayed by Beau Bridges

*Interpol Agent/NCIS Special Agent Evelyn "Eve" Reese portrayed by Lyndsy Fonseca

*NCIS Special Agent Shane Dawson portrayed by James Van Der Beek

*NCIS Forensics Agent Danna Tyler portrayed by Emily Kinney

*NCIS Probationary Agent Simon Hunt portrayed by Dustin Milligan

*NCIS Medical Examiner Dr. Jonah Morgan portrayed by Josh Helman

Recurring Cast:

*NCIS Director Leon Vance portrayed by Rocky Caroll

*NCIS Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs portrayed by Mark Harmon

*Kevin Reese portrayed by Teddy Sears

*ADA Victoria Shaw portrayed by Piper Perabo

*FBI Special Agent Elliot Monroe portrayed by Tyler Hoechlin

*NCIS Operational Psychologist Nate Getz portrayed by Pete Cambor

Plot:

Evelyn Reese has been given a new assignment, only past secrets unravel making the job much harder.


	2. The New Assignment

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Donald P. Bellasario and CBS Studios. All I own is the plot and the original characters.**

NCIS: Seattle - Chapter 1: New Assignment

(NCIS Headquarters – Director's Office)

Director Leon Vance was sitting in his office going over new paperwork. He was going over new plans for a team that was being commissioned. He was soon broken out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

"Enter," He called out.

The door was opened by a young woman with a stern look on her face. She entered the room and stopped in front of the director's desk.

"You wanted to see me sir," She said.

"Take a seat Agent Reese." Leon ordered and saw that she hadn't sat down. "That wasn't a request."

"Why am I here?" She said as she sat down.

"I'm going to be frank Agent Reese," Leon started. "You are one of my most difficult operatives but you have a great work ethic. I believe you have what it takes to do my job one day."

"I don't like politics." She replied with a smirk making the director chuckle.

"With that being said I have a new assignment for you." The director said standing up from his desk. "Recently we have been given authorization by SECNAV for a new field office. I want you on this team as senior field agent."

"Who else will be joining me Leon? You of all people know I am a solo agent."

"That's on need to know basis. You will be briefed before you are on route to your new station."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Let me make myself clear," Leon said coming around his desk to face the agent. "It was either this or one of our naval bases in the pacific. I know in the last five years things have been difficult but you need to move on."

"Anything else?" She said ignoring his last remark.

"Report in 0800 hours."

"Understood." Agent Reese said opening the door and leaving the office.

As Agent Reese walked away from the director's office she bumped into a man with silver hair.

"Eve." He greeted.

"Gibbs." She said in return walking away feeling his eyes gazing into her back as she was further away.

Gibbs watched as she disappeared before heading into Leon's office. He saw the Director staring at his window looking lost.

"Penny for your thoughts Leon," Gibbs said getting the man's attention.

"Just reminiscing Gibbs." He said.

"Is it about Eve?" He asked waling further into the room.

"I brought up five years ago and she became stone cold. I think she still blames me for what happened to her father." He explains.

"He knew the risks when he took the mission."

"Eve doesn't see it that way and I'm afraid of what her anger will do. That's why I have reassigned her to a new station. It will give her a fresh start away from D.C."

"Where?"

"Seattle." Leon says facing away from Gibbs.

(NCIS Headquarters – Firing Range)

Evelyn was cleaning her guns with a faraway look on her face. She was going over the director's words in her head since she left his office. A lot has happened in her life and maybe it would be good for a change.

Since her father was killed in the line of duty, Evelyn had become distant and cold to those around her. She was known as a ruthless agent who got things done. It was hard for her to work in teams and it showed whenever she was assigned to a new team.

Evelyn put the guns down as she heard footsteps behind her. "I know what you're about to say."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Gibbs said as he stood next to her.

Evelyn turned to face him and glared. "You have nothing to say?"

"Nope."

"No words of wisdom for the problem child."

Gibbs stared at her and then he smiled. He picked up the gun slowly as he kept his ice eyes on her. "Do you remember when you came back from Interpol?"

"Of course." Evelyn said as she stared away from Gibbs. "I was called by my brother and he told me dad had been shot while protecting an innocent. I took the first flight out of Paris and went straight to the hospital."

"What did your father tell you when he first saw you."

"It's a part of the job." She said as a lone tear trailed down her face. "I yelled at him and said had he ever thought what him dying would mean to me and my brother."

"I know."

"You know what's the worst part about it? I was so mad he still pulled me into his arms and held me like he always did." Evelyn said wiping the stream of tears that had fallen.

"Eve it is okay to be angry but you can't let it control you." Gibbs advised.

"I hear you but it won't be easy." She said.

"It never is." Gibbs agrees. "Use it to your advantage."

Eve nods as she takes the guns and puts them in her holsters. "Thanks Gibbs."

He nods and walks away from Eve. Eve stands in the firing range for a moment before leaving as well.

(Time Skip – Evelyn's apartment)

Eve was sitting in her living room waiting for her brother. He was bringing takeout on his way from work. She was hesitant to tell him about her new job. Eve knew Kevin was finally settling down and he wanted the same for her.

Eve glanced at the door as she heard keys jiggling the door knob. The door soon opened to her brother, Kevin with two takeout bags.

"Sorry I am late. I couldn't decide what to get." He said heading into the kitchen. "I decided to just get a little bit of everything."

"That's fine with me." Eve answered. She watched as he opened the bag and placed all the containers on the table. "How was work?"

"It was interesting." He said vaguely as he gave her a bowl

"Care to explain."

Kevin sat down next to his sister, "You know how I said I wanted to start my own tech firm."

"Yeah, you talk about it all the time." Eve said.

"Well I found someone to invest in my dreams. He wants to meet face to face in Vancouver. I'm leaving in three weeks." Kevin said excitedly.

"That's great Kevin, Dad would be happy for you. Finally getting to start your own business and being your own boss. It's going to go great with what I have to tell you." She says as she takes a bite of the food.

"What are you talking about?"

Eve put her bowl down and faced her brother, "I'm being reassigned to a new station."

Daniel stopped chewing for a moment, placed his bowl besides his sister's and turned to face her. "Where are you being stationed?"

"Seattle."

"When do you need to leave?"

"Tomorrow." Eve said heading into the kitchen. She hears her brother following after her. "I already booked a hotel room while I look for an apartment." She adds as her brother leans on the kitchen entrance.

"This will be good for you. Ever since dad died, you've been lost and angry. For a while I didn't know how to talk to you. Maybe you can finally find what you're looking for."

"I guess?" She said unconvinced.

"Come on lets finish eating. I don't know about you but I don't like soggy Chinese." He said making them both chuckle.

(Time Skip - NCIS Headquarters)

The next morning, Evelyn walked out of the elevator into the Bullpen. She headed straight for her desk only to see Gibbs wait for her. He looked at her briefly before saying, "Director Vance is waiting for you in his office."

Eve nodded as she placed her bags beside her desk. She then left Gibbs and walked upstairs heading for the Director's office. As she approached the door she stopped and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door and heard the director tell her to enter.

"Agent Reese please have a seat." He said as she walked into the office and sat down in front of his desk. Once she was seated she was handed a folder. "I've spoken with your new SSA and he wanted your input on the team he has selected."

"He wanted my input?" She asked confused.

"Yes, you would be his senior agent seeing as you worked with him before." Vance answered as she opened the folder.

Once she opened the folder, Evelyn was impressed with the selection of agents that were chosen for the team. Five of the names already stuck out to her as she looked over the list. She looked up from the folder into Vance's face.

"When do I get to meet my new boss?" She asked just as the door opened. Evelyn's eyes narrowed at the man.

"Hello Evelyn," the man greeted.

"What are you doing here?" She pointed out.

The man standing in front of her was an old friend of her fathers. Agent Gregory Fallon was on a team of selected agents including her father and Agent Gibbs. The last time she had seen him he was well into retirement.

"The director wanted someone he could trust to lead this team. I came out of retirement just for this until you were ready to lead." Agent Fallon replied. "You look good kid."

Eve looked at both men and chuckled, "You eventually want me to lead this team?"

"Agent Reese you have the credentials to lead a well-executed team. All you need is experience and Agent Fallon here will be your supervisor once more. Are you up to the task?"

Eve smirked and said, "When do we start?"

*The next chapter will be titled "Emerald City Beginnings". It will be posted around Christmas Day.

*I've had this idea in my head to start an NCIS Fanfic. After watching repeats of all three shows it just came to me. There will be crossovers every now and then. They wont be as significant and only for the cases.

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	3. Emerald City Beginnings (Part 1)

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Donald P. Bellasario and CBS Studios. All I own is the plot and the original characters.**

NCIS: Seattle - Chapter 2: Emerald City Beginnings Part 1

(Seattle NCIS HQ)

Evelyn Reese walked into her new workplace with a box in her hand. She glanced around the room until she saw her nameplate on one of the desks. She placed the box on the desk and looked around the room and sighed.

She soon heard a door opening and saw Agent Fallon enter with a man and a woman younger than herself behind him.

"I see you found the place." Fallon pointed out. "You settled in at your new place?"

It had been two weeks since Evelyn arrived in Seattle. She had been apartment hunting for about a week and she finally bought one. It was perfect for her and she was waiting for her brother to send her things.

"Just about, I'm waiting for Kevin to send my stuff." Evelyn said.

"That's good Eve. " Fallon said as he turned to face the two agents behind him. "Evelyn Reese, I would like for you to meet Agents Shane Dawson and Danna Tyler."

"Nice to meet you both." Evelyn said shaking their hands. "Fallon how big is this place?"

"This building has three floors and one basement level. The basement level is autopsy and forensics labs. The first floor is the garage and lobby level. Second floor is the Bullpen and the conference room. Third floor is the MTAC where all communications between agencies happen." Fallon explained heading for his office. He closed his office door pulling down the shade leaving the three agents alone in the bullpen.

"Isn't he nice?" Agent Tyler remarked getting a smirk from Evelyn.

I think we are going to get along fine." Evelyn added as she sat at her desk

"So, where you from Eve?" Agent Dawson asked with curiosity as she was setting up her desk.

"I grew up in New York then moved down to D.C for Dad. He was an NCIS agent himself and we moved around a lot." She said. "I've been an agent for three years and before that I worked for Interpol."

"That must have been exciting," Agent Tyler added.

"It was until my dad died." She said making both Agents look at her with pity and understanding. "What about you two? How long have you been with agency?"

"About five years give or take. Worked in San Diego for a year before join OSP in Los Angeles, and then here." Dawson said.

"You worked under Hetty I presumed?" She stated getting the man's eyes to widen.

"How do you know that?"

"Hetty was good friends with my dad. She used to check in on me and my brother. Is she still Operations Manager down there?"

"Yeah, that lady rules with an iron fist." He acknowledged with respect. Evelyn and Dawson turned to Tyler who had been quiet up until now, "What about you Tyler?" He questioned.

"Well I was forensic specialist before becoming an agent. I worked with the FBI, NSA, DEA and NCIS in Chicago. Fallon was the one who made me become an agent. He said I have the potential to be a great agent." Tyler said with a smile.

"He and my dad would tell me the same thing growing up." Evelyn said in agreement. "They both wanted me to work with the FBI because of my background in Psychology. It wasn't for me and I don't like politics."

(Time Skip)

After an hour of setting up her desk, Evelyn glanced over to Dawson's desk and saw him smirking at her.

"What?"

"Did you know you get this crinkle in between your eyebrow when your concentrating on something?" He asked funnily.

Evelyn was about to retort when Fallon walked out of his office, "We've got a case let's move." He ordered with the three following him into the elevator.

"What happened?" Dawson questioned.

"Two Petty officers killed with two bullets in the head."

"Any witnesses?" Eve followed up with the next question as they all stood in the elevator heading for the garage.

"Just the person who found the bodies." Fallon answered. "When we reach the crime scene I want Tyler to help the Medical Examiner. Dawson, I want for you to canvas the scene. Take lots of photos of the entire area and anything that sticks out to you."

"What about me?" Eve asked.

"Talk to the witness while I deal with Seattle PD." He ordered as the elevator doors opened. The team soon reached a black SUV with white letters spelling out NCIS. Dawson attempted to open the driver's seat and felt eyes drilling in to the back of his head.

"Problem?" He asked with a smirk towards Fallon.

"Take the backseat." He gruffly answered as he took the driver's seat. Dawson grinned as he opened the door behind Fallon. "Idiot." Fallon remarked in mumble making the two women smirk.

(Time Skip - Crime Scene)

When the team reached the scene of the crime, they all went to their assigned orders. Evelyn saw the witness sitting on a bench talking to a detective. She walked towards them only to hear footsteps behind her.

"You gonna follow me?" She said glancing to Fallon who narrowed his eyes at her. "It just a question.

"Like I said earlier, I'll deal with Seattle PD and you handle the witness." Fallon reminded.

"I know that." She said as they approached the witness. She looked up at the two of them and had tear tracks on her face. Eve could see she was distraught from what she found.

"Who are you?" The witness asked.

"I am Agent Evelyn Reese and this is my boss Agent Gregory Fallon. We're with NCIS and we'd like to ask you a couple of questions." Eve said as she flashed her badge. "Can you tell me your name and what you were doing before you found the bodies?"

"Her names Gina Wheeler. She was coming out of that back entrance when she discovered the bodies." The detective spoke making Evelyn give him a raised eyebrow.

Fallon rolled his eyes at Eve's facial expression. "Eve this is Detective Caine. He is the head of homicide here in Seattle."

"That's fine but we have jurisdiction."

"That may be Agent Reese but I have the Mayor's full authority to be here. I'm only allowing NCIS to take the case out of respect of the two dead men in the alley." Detective Caine explained as he glared at Eve. "NCIS is only here because I allow it. You'll due to remember that in the future."

Detective Caine nodded to Fallon as he walked away from the two agent and Gina. Eve turned to Gina, "I'm sorry for that, still getting the hang of things here."

"It's fine."

"Where were you last night?"

Gina stared over to the bodies and said, "I had just finished with work and I had parked my car right outside the alley. I figured why not take the back entrance as it would be quicker. When I opened the door to the alley it was dark and there were no lights on. I tried to walk quickly and I tripped over something. I turned around and saw the bodies on the floor and screamed. Someone heard me scream and soon police showed up."

"Did you notice anything else?"

"Besides two bodies with bullets in their heads, not a damn thing." Gina said with annoyance and shock.

Evelyn handed her a card, "If you remember anything else please call that number."

Gina nodded and walked away from them. Eve turned to face Fallon and saw his eyes were narrowed on Gina's back. "She wasn't telling the truth." He said.

"I know." Eve said as they headed towards Agent Tyler and one of the coroners. "She was fidgeting and not giving me any eye contact. When we get back to HQ I am going to do a background check on her."

As the two agents got closer to the bodies Tyler looked at them. "What do we have?"

"Well from what the coroners told me it was one shot in the forehead for both. There was no blood around the bodies meaning this wasn't where they were killed." Tyler said as she pointed out their shoes and the mud caked on the legs of their pants. "From the looks of their pants I'd guess they were dragged and moved. I won't know more until we get back."

"Where's Dawson?" Agent Fallon asked.

"He's over by the exit of that building. He said that a back entrance should probably have a camera." Agent Tyler said as a medical examiner approached the group.

"Are the bodies ready for transport?"

"Eve this is Dr. Jonah Morgan. He is the Medical Examiner for NCIS." Tyler says introducing the Agent to the Doctor.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Morgan. From your professional opinion can you tell how lont they have been dead?"

"I'd have to say around two or three in the morning. I wont know an exact time until I do a complete autopsy on them." He said as he gazed at the bodies.

"Thanks Doc," Evelyn said as she turned to her boss. "Any thoughts?"

"I'll let you know when we get back to the office." Fallon said as he walked towards Detective Caine.

(Time Skip – Seattle NCIS HQ)

Eve was sitting at her desk staring at her computer screen going over Gina Wheeler's background. Since they got back from the crime scene, Eve had been on high alert. Something about Gina bothered her and she wasn't sure what it was.

Eve looked up from her computer and saw Fallon open his office door and approach the team.

"What do you have for me?" Fallon asked his team. They could all see the frustration on his face.

We ID the two navy

"I got footage from the camera but it wasn't much to go on." Dawson said as he pulled the video up on the monitor in front of them.

It was grainy from what they could see but they found what they were looking for. A black van was at the entrance of the alley. The doors opened and three men dragged the bodies out of the van and threw them into the alley. They got back in the van and pulled off.

"Can we enhance the video?" Eve asked.

"I can try," Danna offered as she moved to Dawson's desk. As soon as her fingers touch the keyboard, the video becomes more focused and clear. "I sent the footage for analysis and to see if we can ID any of the men. This is as clear as I can get it."

Eve stares at the screen for a moment, "Danna, zoom in on the passenger side of the van."

When she zooms in they see a man with slick backed hair. He had a goatee and from the lens of the camera had silver eyes. "Fallon is that who I think it is?"

Fallon walks closer towards the monitor and gasps. "It can't be."

"He died in Russia if I'm not mistaken." Eve said getting confused looks from Agents Tyler and Shaw.

"Who is this guy?" Shaw questioned with confusion.

"Someone you don't want to be caught by yourself with." Eve said heading upstairs.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Dana asked.

"Follow Eve upstairs." Fallon orders.

"What?"

"Do what I asked." Fallon grunts heading upstairs with the two agents right behind him.

(Time Skip – MTAC)

When the team reached upstairs they saw Eve pacing. They could see the tears on her face and she was angry. She stopped pacing and saw Fallon and the team staring at her.

"I'm waiting for Director Vance to call." She said distraught.

"Eve relax," Fallon said as he approached.

She turns to him, "How can I relax when I find out that my..." Evelyn stops speaking as Director Vance's face appears on the screen.

"I received your message Agent Reese. What can I do for you?"

"Sir our recent case has us weary especially with a known associate working with them." Evelyn said informing Vance.

Vance's eyebrow rose as he looked at Fallon and then back to Reese. "What do you mean?"

"Deacon Ashlocke is alive and he is here in Seattle." Eve says with no emotion in her voice.

"I believe your mistaken Agent Reese." Director Vance replies with conviction. "You, Gibbs, Fallon and myself all attended his funeral."

"We never did find his body Leon." Fallon added making the Director glare for a moment.

"I need proof." Vance said.

"I'll get you your proof." Eve says leaving the room.

Vance turns his gaze to Fallon and sighs. "Keep an eye on her Fallon. We don't need her going rogue like she did years ago.

"Understood Sir," Fallon said as the screen cut off.

"What's the plan boss?" Shaw said.

"One of you need to go and get the results from Morgan then come and find me. I'll deal with Eve while you guys finish gathering the evidence."

*Part 2 will be posted in the new year.

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	4. Emerald City Beginnings (Part 2)

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Donald P. Bellasario and CBS Studios. All I own is the plot and original characters.**

NCIS: Seattle – Chapter 3: Emerald City Beginnings Part 2

(Seattle NCIS HQ Morgue)

Dr. Jonah Morgan was gazing at the two dead marines as the doors opened to the morgue. He glanced up and saw Agent Tyler with a pensive look on her face as she approached the table.

"What can you tell me Doc?" She asked as she also gazed at the bodies.

"You're lucky that I just finished the autopsies on them." He said taking off of his gloves. He then walked over to his desk and picked up a clipboard. "All I can say is there are no marks of any kind on their bodies. I didn't find any bruising's to indicate a sign of a struggle. I'd say from just the bullets in their foreheads they were caught by surprise."

"Do you have the bullets?" Dana asked.

"Yes," Dr. Morgan said handing her the bullets in a sealed bag. "I do hope you find the suspect."

"We might have figured who was involved. Thanks Doc," Agent Tyler said walking out of the morgue.

(Seattle NCIS HQ – Bullpen)

Shane Dawson was staring at his computer screen looking over the dossier of Deacon Ashlocke and he was impressed. The man was like a ghost and from these reports, they were going to have a hard time tracking him.

"Dawson what do you got?" Fallon asked as he walked into the bullpen. From the look on his face Dawson knew it was best to just give into his boss.

"Just reading up on our resident ghost," Dawson said getting up from his desk. "From what I gathered the two marines were protecting official plans for the navy. It was to be transferred to Naval Base Kitsap for review."

"Where's Tyler?"

"She is down in the labs going over the ballistics of the bullets and going over the DNA from the victims."

After she is done with that both of you head over to Kitsap and find out what those plans held." Fallon ordered as he walked towards the elevator. "Call me once you've left the base and then we'll go from there."

"Where you headed boss?"

"To stop Eve from doing something stupid." Fallon remarked as the doors closed.

(Time Skip - Evelyn's Apartment)

Evelyn got off the elevator in her building and walked down the hallway. She was still in a state of disbelief, after finding out her fiancé was not dead, but in fact alive and running ops. It hurt to find out that the man you planned to spend the rest of your life faked his death.

Evelyn felt her eyes water as she approached her door. She wiped them as she pulled her keys out and opened the door. She closed the door and walked into the living room, where a man stood looking out the balcony window.

"You always did have good taste when it came to picking out homes." The man stated as he turned around to face her, making Evelyn feel uncontrollable rage.

Evelyn pulled her gun out, "What are you doing here Deacon?" She asked watching as he sat down on the couch, like he owned the place.

"Can't a guy check on the love of his life?" Deacon questioned as he looked over her figure up and down. "You look good Eve."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put cuffs on you now?"

Deacon stood up from the couch and walked over to Evelyn. He looked her in the eyes and leaned down next to her ear and whispers, "Aren't you a bit curious about why I am alive?"

"What do you want from me Deacon?"

"I need help with this op I am running. I thought NCIS could lend a hand with what I am working on." Deacon said.

"What exactly are you working on?" Evelyn asked as she felt him move away from her. Now that she got a better look at him she could see he looked more muscular. Not that he needed her opinion on how he looked.

"A few days ago, I was pulled out of mission in Moscow." Deacon began as he watched her glare at him. "I was supposed to be following to former KGB officers who were working with a weapons dealer selling weapons grade plutonium on the black market."

"How does this relate to you?"

"The plans that the two marines were handling had the location for several decommissioned missiles that were to be transported." Deacon explained as Evelyn looked at him with understanding.

"You planned to get caught on camera," Evelyn figured out. "But what I don't understand is how you knew I was in Seattle?"

"I've been keeping tabs on everyone I was close with. He explained, seeing the turmoil on her face. "I was doing just great until my cover was blown a few days ago." He said, watching as she motioned for him to continue. "One of the clients remembered me from that case we did a few years ago in Paris. He's dead now and they want my head."

Before Evelyn could say anything, there was a knock on the door. She looked at Deacon who tilted his head at the door as he pulled his gun out from behind him. "Who is it?" Evelyn called out as she approached the door.

"It's me Eve," Fallon's voice drawled from the other side of the door.

Evelyn opened the door and Fallon was standing there with a knowing look. He tried to gaze into the apartment but she was blocking his view. He had heard her talking to someone and he was curious at who it was.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked, seeing the dangerous gaze in her eyes.

(Time Skip - Naval Base Kitsap)

Shane parked the car outside of the base and glanced at Dana, "You've been quiet the entire ride. Is there something you need to say?" he asked his fellow agent.

"It's nothing," Dana said.

"Are you sure?"

Dana turned to Shane with a sigh and narrowed eyes, "Something doesn't feel right about this. I mean to marines are protecting a moving train that has a few missiles that need to be decommissioned. I feel like there is more to this that we aren't seeing." She explained.

"Well from what we found out from the crime scene, the marines were murdered without a struggle." Shane began. "And that one of the assailants is a former Agent that was presumed dead."

"From what I found on the bullets are hand crafted by a professional. I tried to run it against others but I didn't get a single match. Not even any DNA other than the marines." Dana added.

"Maybe the marines knew their killers?" Shane questioned out loud. "We probably have a mole on the base."

"Well let's go find out." Dana said as they got out of the car and headed for the entrance of the base.

(Evelyn's Apartment)

Evelyn turned to Deacon and motioned for him to hide. She took a deep breath and opened the door to see Fallon's worried expression. She opened the door wider allowing him to enter.

"Are you okay? I heard voices in here." Fallon stated as he gazed around the apartment.

"I was speaking with Kevin on the phone," Eve lies as Fallon stares at her closer. He stares a litter longer at her before nodding.

"I understand if your confused about things but I need for you to keep yourself restrained. Director Vance doesn't need you to go AWOL again." Fallon explained. "Now let's head back to HQ so we can go over things."

"Where are the others?" She asked as she put her jacket on.

"I sent them to Kitsap to speak with the commander. See if he knew something we didn't." Fallon said.

"I'm going to lock up and then meet you downstairs," Eve said as she led Fallon to her door.

"You trying to get rid of me?" Fallon jokingly asked.

Eve chuckled as she closed the door behind him. She sighed and turned to see Deacon walking out her bedroom. He walked into the living room and sat on couch facing her. "What's the plan?"

"I'm gonna try to find as much info as I can. While I'm doing that you try to find things out on your end. "Ill be home late so when I return you better not be here. I need time to adjust seeing you again." Eve said opening her apartment door once more and walking out.

 ***Eve and Deacon will be working together without her team finding out. Fallon knows Eve is hiding something from him and he try to find out what it is.**

 ***Gibbs and Eve have a heart to heart and it opens her up to letting things go.**

 ***We find out who really stole the missile plans. The next chapter will be titled "Wharf Wars Part 1."**

 ***Sorry for the long wait but wanted to give you guys something.**

 **Please Follow, Favorite, & Review**

 **Chaz746**


	5. Author Message 2

**Author's Message 2:**

 **Lately I've been rereading "Digimon 02 Redux" & "When All Is Said & Done. I feel like I have lost interest in the first one and a friend of mine gave me an idea for the second one. Tune in for the updates **

**Please Follow, Favorite, & Review my other fanfics**

" **The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore"**

" **Reasons"**

" **Logan Grey: The Long Lost Brother"**

" **Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."**

" **NCIS: Seattle"**

" **Fallen Kingdom"**

 **Chaz746**


End file.
